Demigod Madness
by manick5
Summary: A series of one shots with Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the gang from camp half blood/Jupiter. Also check out my other story "Olympus Assemble"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Michael Burke

A/N: Well if you read my other story that is still going, Olympus Assemble, you were probably brought here. Or if you just happened to stumble upon this, and I hope you like this. Without further ado here is Demigod Madness hope you enjoy. Take A Chance! Review!

Disclaimer: *picks up head from book* I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus.

* * *

Important Information:

Percy and Annabeth are both 36 and have a daughter named Alice, who is 16 years old.

* * *

-Peter's P.O.V.-

Okay do not freak out to what I am about to tell you. 3 years ago, when I was 13 years old I found out that, I was a demigod. To clarify a demigod is half mortal and half Greek god and my father is none other than the god of war, Ares. I go to Goode high school in New York City, with my girlfriend Alice Jackson. Me and Alice have been dating for two weeks and today she invited me to eat dinner with her parents this Friday. Alice Jackson is a legend, which is a child of two demigods and her grandfather is Poseidon, Greek god of the sea and her grandmother is Athena, Greek goddesses of wisdom and battle strategy.

I reached her house at 5:00 pm, which is an hour early then the time she told me to come. The exterior of the house was amazing. It had a some aspects of Greek architecture and was a huge mansion with a big yard. (A/N: I am horrible at describing buildings). I walk up to the front door that seemed to have a trident wrapped around an owl, which I figured were the symbols of Athena and Poseidon. After getting over my initial shock of how cool the mansion looked, I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I heard a familiar voice shout. The door flew open and I saw my gorgeous girlfriend Alice or, as me and our friends called her, Allie standing at the door. Allie has jet black hair and beautiful but still intimidating stormy grey eyes with a hint of sea green. Her hair had gorgeous princess curls. She was wearing a plain grey t-shirt with black jeans. Gods of Olympus, she looked beautiful.

"Who is it!?" I heard a man yell from inside the house.

"It's Michael!" She yelled backed. She then turned to me, "Um some of my other family members heard about today and they will be joining us. If that's okay?"

"It's fine." I said as I planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Come in and I'll introduce everyone. Dinner's still getting ready." She walked into her house and beckoned for me to follow. I nervously followed her into the house. Hey. Even a son of a god of war can get nervous.

"Here's my Aunt Thalia, she's a Hunter of Artemis and daughter of Zeus." She pointed at the girl who looked 16 and had black hair and electric blue eyes.

"That's my Uncle Nico, he's a son of Hades." She pointed to a man who looked like he was in his early mid 20's and had black hair and black eyes.

They both looked at me as if judging of how they would be kill me. "Hello, I am Michael Burke, a son of Ares. Pleased to meet you." I said as I extended my hand for them to shake.

"A son of Ares?" Thalia and Nico said, shocked in unison. "You really know how to pick a boy." Uncle Nico laughed and ran to another room.

"Annabeth, guess who's the father of the boy your daughter is dating." He continued between his fits of laughter.

Then a woman with long blonde hair and stormy gray eyes walked into the room.

"Mom does it really matter that his father is Ares?" Allie said, her face red with embarrassment.

"Alice Silena Jackson. You know how your father doesn't like Ares." Mrs. Jackson replied.

I wonder what's wrong with Ares? Did he send Allie's dad on a quest or something.

"Fine! we'll be in my room until dinner." Allie grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs into her room. "Sorry about that, my father isn't too fond of your father." She said to me as we went into her room. The room itself was a mixture of sea green and blue. It had a lot of pictures of Allie with her friends and family. One picture has Allie with her mom and who I am guessing is her father. He had sea green eyes and windswept jet black hair.

"So." I started trying to break the awkward silence in the room. "We have some time before dinner starts. What do you have for fun around here?"

"We could watch the national geographic channel?" Allie replied. So she turned on the TV and we watched for about 10 minutes. Then we somehow ended up making out. Oblivious to anything around us, the door flew open and Thalia shouted "Can't you hear when your mom calls…." We quickly broke apart both of us red as tomatoes from embarrassment.

"If you guys are finished eating each other, your father is home and dinner is ready." Thalia said with a grin.

Me and Allie walked downstairs. "Hi dad." Allie said as she wrapped her father into a hug.

"Hey Alice, where is this boyfriend of yours?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Jackson, I'm Michael Burke." I introduced and extended my hand.

"Hello Michael." responded give my hand a hard squeeze. He looked at me, sizing me up probably thinking if I was good enough for his daughter. He then proceeded to take out a pen from his pocket and took off the cap off it. Out came a three feet long celestial bronze sword and I paled.

"Percy. You are scaring the poor boy." Nico said bursting out in laughter.

"Well isn't it my job to scare the shit out of my daughter's boyfriend." Percy said joining Nico in a fit of laughter.

"Mom! Do something!" Allie protested.

Mrs. Jackson set down the spaghetti (A/N: I just had some spaghetti). "Perseus Jackson, we do not bring our weapons out in the dinner table." She scolded. "Now let's sit down and eat."

"I'm starved." Allie called out as we all sat down.

"That's weird, you were just eating Michael's face just a few minutes ago." Thalia said with a laugh. "Reminds me of the times we caught your mother and father."

Both me and Allie looked down at our spaghetti as red as the sauce on the food.

After all we finished our food and we were cleaning up Percy chimed in. "Since you can see my sword, you must be a demigod. Who is your godly parent?"

"My father is Ares." As I said Ares name the room got quiet.

"Really Allie? A son of Ares, I wouldn't have minded Aphrodite but come on Ares?!" Percy complained.

"What did my father do to you?" I asked ignoring the insult.

"Well, for starters when I was 12, he forced me to get his shield and ended up getting into a fight." Percy started, "And I won."

I was even more nervous. My girlfriend's dad beat my immortal dad when he was just twelve! Noticing my fright Allie took my hands.

"Well, Grandma hates Grandpa but you guys are together and I like Michael." Allie said defiantly to her dad.

"She has a point there." Thalia said. Percy just grumbled and sat down.

"Allie take your laundry to your room." Mrs. Jackson shouted from another room.

"Well I have to get home it's getting kind of late." I told Allie before she walked.

"See you tomorrow." She said as she quickly kissed my cheek and scurried to where her mom was.

"I'll walk you out." Percy said.

Right before I walked out the door.

"Hurt Allie in any way, I will make sure that I will send you to the deepest, and darkest pit of Tartarus." Percy said with such determination, that would probably make even Kronos shake in fear.

And that's how I met Alice Jackson's parents.

* * *

**My first one-shot. Hoped you guys enjoyed this. Anyway here's the Question of the Chapter.**

**QOTC: If you could have a godly parent, who would it be? Leave your answer as a review. Also don't forget to check out my other story Olympus Assemble. I am open to any suggestions for a one shot.**

**~manick5**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Kyle Tarmac**

A/N: This started out as random nonsense but for some reason you guys like this. There is no real plot to this, so if you have any suggestions I could them. Also there will be crossovers in the future. And be sure to check out my other story. Well without further ado here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy. Take a chance! Review!

**Disclaimer: I Own as much as a door. Nothing**

-Kyle's P.O.V-

My name is Kyle Tarmac as you may know. I am a teacher at Goode High School and this Friday evening there is a teacher's conference at Paul Blofis's house. I teach mathematics and we are going to be discussing on how we can improve the grades of our students. There is this one troublesome student in my class and his name is Perseus Jackson. Wondering why I brought up this child out of all my students? Well he is the stepson of Paul after he got married to Sally. Back to Perseus. I usually catch him daydreaming in my class, but recently his grades have been improving. Paul probably got him a tutor, but when I asked Percy he just said he was interested in math.

Friday quickly came and I am now in front of Paul's apartment. I arrived at the same time as the other teachers and we make our way up to his apartment number. I knock on the door and then a voice yells "Mom someone is at the door." I guess it was Perseus.

"Paul can you get that. I am cooling off the cookies." A voice I assumed to be Sally said.

"Welcome teachers, this way and we can begin our meeting." Paul greeted.

He led us into a dining room with enough chairs for each of the teachers and himself. His wife, Sally came in shortly after and put some cookies on the table. For some reason they were blue. As if reading my mind "Don't mind that they are blue, it's just food coloring." Paul added as he bit into a cookie.

"Okay so how can we get kids to be interested in learning?" Mr. Curtis asked. **(A/N: I have no idea what teachers talk about during these conferences, so just bear with me.)** Just before I could say my answer we heard a yell from another room.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY LAPTOP!?" A female voice yelled. We all turned and I heard Paul let out a sigh.

We turned to see a girl who looked to be about 16, with blonde hair and princess curls facing the other way. "Wise girl. I didn't hide your laptop this time." A boy I immediately recognized as my student Perseus Jackson. Percy has sea green eyes, black windswept hair, and the biggest grin you could find on a 16 year old child.

"Did you check your bag?" Percy asked the blonde.

"No but I checked my suitcase where I put it last time I used it." The blonde responded.

"I'm sorry, I left it in Percy's room while I was helping you unpack." Sally yelled down the hallway.

The blonde just grumbled and was heading towards the other way when Percy stopped her.

"I think you owe me an apology." Percy smirked.

"I'll do you one better." The blonde said as a smile crept to her face.

She then started kissing Percy and probably would have continued but Paul coughed which got their attention.

"Oh, hey Paul. Good evening Mr. Tarmac." Percy said with his face as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

They then scurried down the hallway and away from the room.

"Well that's my stepson Percy and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. She goes to Saint Rose Academy." Paul said answering the question on every teachers mind. **(A/N: I have no idea if that is a real school, but if it is I do not own it.)**

Well that explains the recent increase in his grade. Saint Rose Academy is the all girls school for geniuses. This is the story of how I figured out why Percy's grades were increasing over the past two months.

* * *

**QOTC: Who, besides Percabeth, is the best couple and why? (Does not have to be from PJO or HoO)**

**My second favorite couple would be Frazel because I find it awesome that Frank gave Hazel his life line.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Jason vs Nico vs Percy**

A/N: I'm back readers and sorry about the lack of updates. Been busy with reading the Harry Potter series (on book 4 currently). Enough of my ramblings, hope you guys like this chapter and I will try to update sooner. This will have two parts to this part. My other story should have a chapter a little after this one. Well here's Chapter 3. Take A Chance! Review!

* * *

-Percy's P.O.V-

After the war with Gaea everything started going back to normal, well as normal as a life as a demigod can be. We managed to pull through the war with no casualties and the amount of monsters who have attacked seemed to have died down with the Earth goddesses death. So another summer has passed and I managed to get through school without blowing up the school. Time for a nice relaxing peaceful summer at Camp-Half Blood, oh how the fates love proving me wrong.

* * *

-Hall of Olympus-

-Third P.O.V-

A weird coincidence each of the gods (including Hestia and Hades) are in the throne room arguing over a very interesting topic. "Obviously Percy!" Poseidon shouted. Let me start from the beginning, it started with a joke from Apollo.

"Last time the son's of the big three were together they ended up fighting to see who was the strongest." Apollo joked.

"The last thing we need is another World War II." Athena scowled.

"But it would be nice to see who out of the three is the strongest." Hephaestus chimed in.

As a joke, Hermes decided to flash in the three demigods in question. The three boys were flashed into the middle of the throne room. The tallest of the 3 had sea green eyes and jet wind swept hair. The second, who was about as tall as the first boy had the 'blonde superman' look with electric blue eyes. And the shortest of the three had very pale skin and was dressed in all black. **(You guys know who is who right?)**

"Why did you bring them into the throne room?" Zeus demanded.

"What? Why are we here?" Percy asked.

"We were deciding which one of you punks were the strongest of the bunch." sneered Ares.

"Obviously Percy!" Poseidon shouted finally taking interest in the conversation.

"Why don't you just let them fight?" Apollo questioned.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea. We should find them an isolated area where they can fight to their limit and not destroy half the world. We could probably even get it on TV." Hephaestus added in.

"That does sound like a good idea. We could use Calypso's island since she left it." Hades added. **(Leo saved Calypso after the Giant War.)**

"Do we get a say in the matter?" Nico asked.

"No!" Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus said in unison.

"So it is settled. The fight will commence in 2 days." Zeus thundered. "Is that enough time to set it up?" Zeus asked Athena. Athena nodded looking deep in thought on how the stadium would look.

"The Fates really do hate me." Percy sighed as they were flashed back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

-Camp Half-Blood-

-Percy's P.O.V-

We were flashed back into the middle of the dining pavilion right in the middle of dinner. Everyone looked at us confused as to where we went.

"Where have you guys been for the past 2 hours." my girlfriend Annabeth asked me.

Speaking up so the whole camp could hear me, "Um... The gods have decided to make me, Jason, and Nico fight to see who is the strongest. The fight will begin in two days and Mr. D will tell us more tomorrow during lunch." At the mention of this announcement immediately everyone looked bewildered and already started making bets on who would win. The chatter was silenced as Chiron our camp trainer who is a Centaur pounded his hooves loud enough to silence the camp.

"Well as Percy has just told you the fight will happen in two days, for now let's not bother them with questions and allow them to train themselves." Chiron said closing the discussion.

"Are they really making you do this?" I heard Piper ask Jason at the campfire. He only nodded and was fumbling with his coin that turned into a sword. I just hope the gods that blow this whole thing out of proportion.

_To Be Continued~_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Second part would be up shortly, feel free to ask me anything or to give advice in the review section.

**QOTC: What is your favorite anime? (You can put your favorite TV Show if you don't watch anime)**

**AOTC: Fairy Tail! (The Flash)**


End file.
